


Tea.

by softperfuma



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softperfuma/pseuds/softperfuma
Summary: Bolin notices Opal has been acting strange.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar)
Kudos: 21





	Tea.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-word prompt request from Tumblr! The word was 'tea', and I definitely went a little left field with it.

Bolin noticed it as soon as Opal began to pour the tea. 

Despite being on the shyer side, she was often so sure of herself in certain areas, and tea traditions were definitely one of them. So she could’ve brewed and poured the cups in a way that appeared to be perfect, just like Bolin thought she was. 

But she insisted that the leaves were steeped for too long, and she spilled some tea on the saucers as she was pouring. And Bolin knew he couldn’t let this go on for any longer.

“Opal, is- is everything alright?”

She nodded too quickly, too sharply, for him to believe her. “Of course, Bo, everything is fine! It’s just the weather, I think. It’s been so long since I’ve been home I guess I’m just not used to it anymore.”

He stared at her over the edge of his teacup, taking note of her refusal to meet his eyes. “That’s weird. You seemed fine yesterday.”

She gripped her cup tighter, staring out the window at the city below. Maybe if she was down there in the crowd, it’d be easier to avoid this conversation. Because Opal may not know everything about her boyfriend, but she knew enough to know that he’d keep pressing.

“Really, Bo, I’m good. Just a little flustered, that’s all.”

He swiftly set his cup down, reaching for her hand and lacing his fingers through hers. “You know you can talk to me, right? About anything.”

Her body stiffened at the sound of his voice. Her hand held the cup a little tighter as she spoke, her eyes still sifting through the crowd in the city.

“No, this is- it’s better if I keep it to myself.”

“Opal, I’m serious,” he blanched, “I understand if it’s a Beifong family secret or whatever but if something is bothering you, I wanna know! You’re my girlfriend, and I wanna be there for you.”

But Opal was unconvinced. She set down her cup and jostled her still stiff hand in Bolin’s. She tried to ease him off the subject, but he was persistent, and their voices began to overlap until she broke.

“I don’t-it’s really ridiculous, Bo, I’m not gonna-”

“Opal, it’s fine, you can tell me-”

“Bo, you’re not gonna want to hear it-”

“Baby, I mean it-”

“I wanna get married.”

Bolin’s eyes widened at the confession, his words trapped in his throat. Opal wanted to get married. To him, of all people. And judging by the rising blush on her cheeks, she was terribly worried about how he’d respond to it. Her hand still felt so stiff in his, as if she were afraid. Afraid that he’d laugh, or ignore the thought or, worst of all, say no. She looked in his direction but still didn’t meet his eyes, finding the tea set far more interesting.

“Bo, I…. I wanna get married. I don’t want you to be my boyfriend anymore I-I want you to be my husband.”

When she finally locked eyes with him, Bolin’s heart clenched. Glassy eyes bore into his as she swallowed hard, and he suddenly realized that she was waiting for a response.

“When?” he whispered, slowly clenching and releasing her hand, as if he were silently asking it to come back to life. 

“What?” Opal asked, leaning in to catch his voice better. She then, quite quickly, felt the blush spread down to her neck. For as she leaned in to hear her boyfriend, Bolin raised her hand to his lips, kissing along her knuckles before rubbing his cheek onto them. He took a deep breath before resting his face on the back of her hand, and when he looked up at her again, Opal saw him, all of him, gazing at her with shimmering green eyes and long lashes dusted with unshed tears.

“When?” he said a little louder. “You said you wanted to marry me, right? So when? You kind of did the asking, so I think you should get to pick.”

She laughed once before it tumbled into sobs. It only lasted a few moments before Bolin swooped in, guiding her towards him by her jaw and capturing her lips with his own. He kissed her more times than she could count and pecked her tears away, before resting his forehead on her own, looking down at her with a smile. Opal giggled at the sight, taking the moment to tease him. 

“What are you smiling at?”

“A beautiful woman named Opal Beifong asked me to marry her.”

She blushed again, turning away at the sound of the compliment. “I didn’t even ask you,” she muttered bashfully.

“Then ask.”

She turned quickly towards him, surprised at the forwardness she should’ve been used to by now. But Bolin had a way of making himself exciting, unpredictable, no matter how many times he antics repeated themselves. She swallowed hard and he nodded at her, silently awaiting the big question.

“Bo… will you-will you marry me?”

He glanced at her lips, more than ready to find them again. And Opal would never forget the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, the feeling of his hand in hers as he gave the answer that made her love for him bloom a little brighter:

“Yes.”


End file.
